Bosco's Day Off
by AnglLvr266
Summary: It's Bosco's day of relaxation, but all isn't quiet as a school gets taken over by someone of Bosco's past. They capture Bosco, and show him their intresting connection to Faith...
1. A Day Off

Bosco was jogging in Central Park, something he did often on the weekends. This time though, it was his day off. No work for a while, or at least a day, but it felt like a lifetime to Bosco. He was out of uniform, wearing his favorite wind pants and NYPD T-shirt. He was wearing a NYPD baseball cap backwards as well. He still had his gun with him, one of his spares actually, under his pants around his ankle. He never knew when an emergency would spring up.

An officer from the mounted force rode pass on his high strung thoroughbred, tipping his hat to Bosco as he strode by.

"Officer Boscorelli." The officer said. Bosco respectively nodded to the officer and then decided to head home.

On his way to his apartment, Bosco had to pass a grade school. It was usually quiet around the time he always passed, but something was wrong today. Bosco watched intently as a lady ushered three kids from the school. A worried look showed on her face as she nervously looked back at the school. Bosco knew immediately that someone was in trouble. He sprinted over to the woman and children. She jumped at his sudden arrival.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Bosco asked.

The woman nodded. The kids held hands and huddled around her. They look terrified, and Bosco couldn't stand to see them like that.

"Miss, I'm a New York Police Officer. I can help, just tell me what's wrong."

The lady sighed as tears started to roll from her eyes. "There's about seven men inside, maybe more. They all have weapons. They took over the school and are threatening to hurt the children if we don't follow their instructions. I was with these girls in the bathroom when they came in. We were lucky to escape." The lady paused and hugged the little girls. "Please help them. Please officer."

Bosco watched the kids cry and then quickly snapped out of his trance. "Call the 55th precinct. Tell them that Officer Bosco is on the scene and tell them that I will need back-up. Lots of it. Also tell them I went inside and all the information you already told me. Hurry! And get these kids to their parents."

The lady nodded and rushed off to find the nearest telephone. Bosco bent down and got his gun from around his ankle. His palms had already started to sweat as he quietly entered the school.

* * *

"Shut those kids up!" A man snarled at a teacher. The teacher quickly huddled the kids around her, rocking them back and forth. Unbeknownst to the terrorist, a cop was watching through the window of the door.

Bosco slid to the floor and analyzed what he had just seen. Four men so far, around six feet tall, 210-230 pounds. Each had a weapon of some sort, be it a machine gun, 9mm, or shotgun. They each had a classroom guarded well, but Bosco couldn't figure out what the school had to do with these guys. Suddenly, the door Bosco was sitting behind opened. One of the terrorists exited, leaving the door open enough for Bosco to slip through. Taking the chance offered to him, Bosco slid through the opening. The people inside gasped when he entered.

"Who are you?" A teacher whispered.

"I'm NYPD. I'm going to get you out of here." Bosco said as he watched the door cautiously.

"Oh thank god."

Bosco crept over to the door to see if the hostage-taker was still busy. Luckily he was. Bosco motioned for the first group of adults and children to come forward. He quickly signaled for them to go. The group silently left the room and ran out of the building. Bosco signaled for the second group to go next. He hoped that the second group would have as much luck as the first group, they did, be he didn't. The captor started to return as the last kids made their way outside.

"Damn!" The captor yelled. The man burst into the room and saw Bosco, there in front of the few people left dressed in NYPD apparel from head to toe.

Bosco's eyes widened in shock as the man returned. He quickly stood up to face the man, hoping for a quick battle. It didn't come. Two more men burst through the door, distracting Bosco, giving the guy a clear shot at his head. The terrorist slammed Bosco in the head with his shotgun. He staggered on his feet, trying to stay conscious. The terrorist slammed him in the chest this time. Before Bosco blacked out, he heard a loud crack from inside his chest.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, cop! Wake up!"

Bosco slowly opened his eyes, but when his world started to spin, he shut them once again. His head was throbbing and it hurt to take deep breaths.

"I said wake up!" The captor said as he kicked Bosco.

Bosco's eyes flew open in pain. He let out a small yell, but quickly shut his mouth. He didn't want the terrorists to know they had broken him.

"Better. Who are you, hot shot?" The man asked.

Bosco stared at the man for a while, and when he didn't answer, the captor motioned to kick him again. Bosco quickly blurted out his name. "Boscorelli. NYPD," he gasped.

"That's obviously not your first name. What is it?"

"I don't like to use my first name." Bosco stated.

"Tell me. Tell me or this one won't see the next day." The captor said as he grabbed a little boy from the crowd. A lady shrieked in fear of his life and Bosco screamed.

"No! It's Maurice. Maurice Boscorelli. 55th precinct."

"Maurice Boscorelli? Of the 55th? No way! We've been after you for a long time, Boscorelli." The man stated with a smile on his face.

Bosco cringed as he tried to sit up. He slid himself over to the wall, holding his ribs carefully. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's of no importance. Let's just say you killed someone in my family a while ago. But, changing the subject...how's Faith Yokas doing?"

Bosco snapped to attention, the pain turning into anger. "You leave Faith out of this!"

"Sorry buddy, but she's already in it." The man walked over and dragged Bosco to his feet. "I'll show you why." Then he lowered his voice, "Try anything and there will be one less life in the world."

Bosco reluctantly let himself be dragged into another classroom. There were about thirty kids in the group and three adults. Bosco was hoping not to see Faith, and he didn't. The hostage-taker nodded to his friend and the other man walked towards the group. He selected a little boy from the class and pulled him out.

"Recognize him?" The man asked. The little boy had his head down and was crying, so Bosco couldn't tell who it was. Then it hit him like a brick wall.

"Charlie?" Bosco said in disbelief. It was Charlie's school that had been taken over.

Charlie looked up and his eyes widened. "Bosco!" He screamed and ran to the cop. The men didn't try to stop him, they instead let Bosco fall to his knees and grab the boy.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Bosco asked as he hugged him.

"I'm fine. Where's my mommy?"

"She's at work, probably on her way over. Don't worry." Bosco stood up, Charlie in his arms. He didn't care that his ribs now hurt more than ever, all he cared about was Charlie.

"Bring them." The main captor said. Bosco and Charlie were dragged after the man who had taken them in the first place. Bosco knew it was going to be a long day.


	2. A Little Education

"55th precinct, how can I help?" Faith Yokas said as she answered the phone. She usually didn't answer the phone, but she just happened to be there the time the phone rang.

"Y-Yes. I'm calling on half of Officer Boscorelli." A woman's shaky voice said over the phone.

"Bosco?"

"H-He told me to call here. The school where I work just got taken over by several men with guns."

"Ma'am can you tell me what school?"

"It's um, Hope Elementary near Central Park."

At the sound of her son's school, Faith froze. She quickly shook off the shock and continued to listen and question. "And where is Officer Boscorelli now?"

"He went inside."

"Damn it. Okay, get yourself somewhere safe and stay there. The police are on their way." Faith hung up the phone and shouted into the precinct, "10-13! 10-13! 10-14 in progress! Officer needs assistance at Hope Elementary. Officer Boscorelli already on the scene. He may be a hostage."

Several officers ran downstairs to assist Faith. Sully, Davis, and even Cruz were among them. They all climbed into their cars and tore after the school.

"Take the kid back." The captor stated after they got Bosco and Charlie into an empty room.

"No! No, I don't want to go. Bosco!" Charlie screamed as a man picked him up and started to carry him away.

"Charlie, it'll be okay. Just be quiet and do as they say." Bosco said trying to calm the boy down. The screaming stopped as Charlie left the room.

"Nice choice you made there, not trying anything that could cost a life." The captor said as he circled Bosco.

The pain in Bosco's ribs came back as he turned to face the man. "What do you want with all of these kids, huh? They didn't do anything to you."

"I don't care Bosco. Can't you get that past your thick skull!" The man approached Bosco and punched him the stomach for no apparent reason. When Bosco tried to fight back, the man took his shotgun and swung it at Bosco's head. Bosco fell to the floor unconscious and bleeding from his head.

"I'd kill you if it weren't that we needed you to get to her."

Faith pulled up in her car. Sully and Davis right behind her. She quickly exited the car and started to tape off the school.

"Faith, maybe we should wait until the others get here. We should clear the block anyway." Sully told her in his deep, gruff, voice.

"I know. Let me tape off the entrance first so no one goes in."

"Faith." Sully stated simply.

"Sully, I don't have time to-"

"Faith!" Ty Davis yelled as he ran forward and pushed her to the ground. A wave of bullets whizzed by them overhead. Sully ran behind one of the squads and shouted into his radio.

"10-13! 10-13! Officers need assistance! Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired!"

Soon the bullets stopped and they were replaced by a loud, booming, voice.

"Faith Yokas. Now how did I know that you were going to show up?"

Ty looked over at Faith. They had crawled behind the car now and were all lined up next to each other. "Faith, do you know this guy?"

"I don't know. I can't see him. He must still be inside."

"Could it be...that you were worried about your son?"

On the corner of the block, Cruz hid behind her car with several other officers. She just happened to hear the comment about Charlie. "Yokas, this is a family matter. I want you off the scene."

Faith ignored her comment and turned back to the entrance of the school. What she saw shocked her.

"Or could it be that you were worried about your partner?"

There Bosco sat, his hands cuffed, with his own handcuffs, on a chair. His head was hanging on his chest, and he still had his hat on. The color started to turn black as blood seeped from his forehead and down his face.

"Oh my God, Bosco." Faith sobbed as she saw her partner. "Let him go! What does he have to do with this? It sounds like you just want me!"

"Oh, he has nothing and everything to do with this. He lost me twenty hostages, and he tried to save your son. Actually, wait a minute, he did." The man behind Bosco appeared. He was a middle-aged man, big and strong. "He likes you, you know. He was ready to die for you. I think he loves you Faith."

Faith's eyes started to well up with tears, "Please, let him go."

"You don't get it do you? You two, you did something to me...and now, now I'm going to do something to you." The man turned and dragged Bosco from the cops sight.


	3. Always

"Bosco...Boscorelli? Wake up! I have some news for you." The captor yelled at Bosco's face. (I'm going to call The Captor, Cap for now until I reveal his real name. I'm getting kind of tired writing The Captor all the time.)

An unconscious Bosco finally started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to blink away the blood and sweat that still hadn't dried. Bosco surveyed the room. It was larger than the rest. A group of kids, no teacher this time, huddled in a corner. They looked like they where in junior high. Cap was sitting at the teacher's desk, his feet up on the table. Bosco tried to bring his hand up to his forehead, but found out that they where handcuffed behind him, to the chair.

"What do you want?" Bosco asked and was surprised that it came out in a hoarse whisper instead of the snarl he wanted it to.

"Yokas has arrived. Wow, was she in shock when she saw you. I wished I had taken a picture. It was really worth a thousand words. She almost got her and her pals killed. Gutsy girl she is."

"Amazing, you're finally right about something."

"Am I now? What a surprise. I know more than a dumb street cop!" Cap pushed against the desk away violently and stormed out of the room.

Bosco sighed a relief, and tried to relax. He tried to slide his hand through one of the cuffs, but it was on too tight. Soon the metal started to rip at his skin and he gave up, for now. He turned to look at the kids. They were so scared.

"Hey! Hey kids." Bosco whispered.

A few of them looked up at him then took quick glances around to see if Cap came back. "Who are you?"

"I'm a cop. NYPD. Will you stop worrying, please? My partners, the whole precinct just about, is outside, ready to come in. They won't give up on us."

"Really? They're out there now? Then why aren't they coming in?" A girl asked.

"They don't want someone else to end up in the same position as me."

"How did you get caught?" A boy asked curiously.

"I tried to rescue people. I lost these guys over twenty of you."

"What grade?" one of them asked sitting up.

"I have no clue, they were younger though. It was the first room on the right when you walk in."

A few kids gasped in shock, "My sister! My brother!" was gasped from many different kids. Then "Thanks for getting them out!"

Bosco nodded his head the best he could without getting major pain. The kids then started to bombard him with questions, and the one that he knew would always stick in his mind was, "Do you ever get scared?"

And he said, "Always."

* * *

Cap burst into the room after he was told that talking was heard coming from it in hushed tones. He knew one of those spoiled brats had a phone, why he didn't check in the first place, he didn't know. In he walked and saw the cop talking to the class of kids who listened to him intently. "Where is it?" He snarled.

"Where's what?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"The cell phone. I knew one of those brats had one!" Cap walked towards the kids, but froze as Bosco started to talk.

"No! None of them have one...but I do." Bosco hung his head, "Front pocket."

Cap smiled evilly as he roughly grabbed the cell from Bosco's pocket. He took the phone and threw it at the wall shattering it into millions of tiny pieces. "I swear, you don't register anything I say. You just get dumber and dumber as the minutes pass." Cap shook his head and started to walk out of the room, then he hesitated, grabbed his gun and hit Bosco across the face. He smiled and left the room, the kids starting to whimper once again.

* * *

Bosco fell unconscious almost immediately. But before he blacked out the question shot through his head, "Do you ever get scared?"

And he said, "Always."


	4. Man, Oh Mann

Thanks to all who have reviewed my fic. I know you're all true fans to Third Watch, and I'm glad to know there are so many supporters. As for the cliffhangers...that's how I like to write. It keeps everyone on edge and dying to read the next chapter, at least that's what I love when I read stories. Don't worry, it'll all turn out okay, and I'll soon reveal Cap's real name. Just to inform everyone, this takes place sometime after Bosco gets shot and wakes from his coma, so the injuries aren't helping any. Faith rides alone, but still works with Sully and Davis at times. Bosco didn't know that Charlie went to the school because Fred changed the kids' schools and Charlie ended up going there. So, just to clarify. If you have any suggestions or comments about the fic, feel free to include them in your reviews or email me at . Thanks again.

* * *

Faith hadn't heard from Cap for a while and she was starting to worry. She wished that Cap would call or even appear again. Sully and Davis were worried too; she saw it in their eyes. Cruz was staying out of their way; she was too busy talking to her buddies she had made after she got out of jail.

"Detective Yokas?" a man said from behind her.

Faith turned around and came face to face with Lieutenant Miller or John, as he wanted to be called. "John? What are you doing here?"

"I heard that a cop was taken hostage, more importantly Officer Boscorelli. I knew that he used to be your partner. I wanted to see if I could help out."

"As a matter of fact, we could use a few more bold cops. Cruz and her gang want nothing to do with it, and to be honest, I don't want her to either."

"What are you planning to do?" Miller asked her as they walked towards the school.

"I've rallied up quite a few cops who want to see Bosco come out okay, the kids too. They agreed to go inside with me. You in?"

"Are you sure that's the best way?"

"No, but it's the only way that these kids and Bosco will stay alive. Yes or No?"

"Yeah, who've you got?"

"Sully, Davis, Monroe, Finney, you and me." Faith sighed and turned from the school.

"That's it? Six of us?" Miller ran his hand through his hair. "God, Yokas, there's over a hundred kids in there, do you think that these few cops would do it? Let me bring some of my team in. By all means, you five lead, and I'd be glad to too, but we need more men than this."

"That would be great. How soon can you get them here?"

"How's 15 minutes, that's with NYC traffic included."

"It's just about rush hour, how is that possible?"

"Well, they're coming from different areas around the city. You'll know when they arrive." And with that comment, Miller left Faith standing there confused.

* * *

Bosco was still unconscious, but his head was swirling with thoughts. He was thrown back to when he was shot. He remembered being so furious that all of those bombings could've happened because of one man. Then he remembered Faith call out his name. He saw the shooters and didn't think of any thing but Faith. He jumped on top of her in front of the bullets. He felt the first three tear through his skin, one of them being the one that hit his face, but then after that he fell unconscious, then he died. He knew he did, it felt so unusual. He could hear everything going on around him, he could see himself lying on the floor, blood pooling around his body. He could see Faith crying and trying so desperately to revive him, then she did. He was thrown back into a world of dreams and pain. Then he remembered waking up. His body throbbing with pain, the joy on his loved ones faces, and the unbelievable looks on the doctors faces. Suddenly, back to the real world, he was jarred awake by a scream.

Bosco's eyes flew open, and he felt an intense pain in his knee. He then realized that the scream he had heard was his own. Cap was standing in front of him, a huge smile across his face.

"Welcome back Bosco!" He said cheerfully.

All Bosco could do was wince at the pain and groan. Cap wanted that to be his answer, but Bosco just didn't care what he wanted any more. He was tired of all the games that he constantly was playing and all the pain that he had caused. "Just tell me this."

Cap turned towards Bosco and raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Who the hell are you? You know we'll find out sooner or later, so just tell us."

"My name is Gregory."

"Greg? Greg what?"

"Gregory Mann."

Bosco heard his last name and froze. A lump began to form in his throat as he questioned the man. "Mann? As in..."

"As in Donald Mann's brother. Now you know. Now you know what you took away from me. You, Yokas, Cruz, Davis, Sullivan, you were all there when my nephew was killed, then, when my brother tried to exact his revenge, you turn around and kill all his men. Then Yokas turns around and kills my brother. How more twisted can you cops get?"

"Wait, Faith did what?" Bosco asked astounded. She couldn't have.

"She killed my- wait a minute, you didn't know? You didn't know that Yokas killed Mann?"

"No, it's a lie. Faith didn't do that. They said they found the killer."

"Cruz didn't do it. It was Yokas. Yokas found out where Cruz went. You see, Cruz went to arrest him, then Yokas showed up. She shot Donald out of cold blood, or maybe for you. Cruz actually covered up for her, and Faith went along with it. She got the promotion and everything went away. Got it? Are you up to speed now?"

Bosco shut his eyes tight, trying so desperately to reject the fact that everything now made sense. The precinct knew that one of their own killed him, actually they thought that Yokas killed Mann out of self-defense. Bosco knew that Faith wouldn't have killed him for Cruz, she would've just injured him. "Damn."

Gregory shook his head in disbelief. This cop was more out of the loop than he thought. Bosco really had no clue what had happened those days he was in his coma. He almost felt sorry for him, almost. He still didn't care that he had hurt him, and he knew he'd enjoy hurting him more, heck, he still had to get to Yokas.

"Want to be uncuffed?" Mann asked Bosco.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Hey, if you don't want to be. It's not like you could go anywhere, with your knee shattered like that. So, you wanna or not?"

"Yeah...thanks." Bosco said unsure of what Mann was playing at. But when he took off the cuffs without hitting him, Bosco realized that Mann was serious about letting him be free.

"You try to escape...I'll kill you. Or one of them." Greg said as he jerked his head towards the kids. "I'm serious."

Bosco watched Greg leave, unable to believe that he could actually move from his chair. He looked at his wrists. They had shallow cuts on them and he finally rubbed his forehead. "Hurry up Faith."


	5. Yes We Can

Sorry for not updating sooner...my pesky brother had the computer and whenever I had it, he'd steal it back when I left it for like three seconds. The bad thing about having it his room. Anyway...to the story!

------------

Faith paced anxiously in the little diner they had just taken control of. She was waiting for Miller's men who were due in three minutes. She checked her watch, make that two. She walked outside and looked around. No sign of squads or buses that the cops would arrive in. Then a sound came to her ears, one that she didn't really hear that often. A helicopter circled over head then lowered to the ground. It hovered about two feet from the street. Faith watched in disbelief as about ten men and women scrambled out of the helicopter. The chopper pulled up quickly as another unfamiliar sound rang in her ears. She turned to see five horses come galloping at three of her officers, including Davis and Monroe. They quickly ran out of the way. The horses headed for a squad and they jumped it clearing it easily. The riders dismounted and led their horses to Miller who had just appeared.

"Great job everyone. And you're a minute early, perfect!" Miller turned and smiled at Faith who shrugged back. "Okay team, you've all worked with each other at one point or another, so you know that I mean business. We've got children inside, lots of 'em. It's going to be your job to help get them out safely. There's one more thing that's of importance, Officer Boscorelli, your commanding officers partner is captured and currently being tortured within the building. He's in bad shape and needs medical attention. Okay, now I'll turn you over to Officer Yokas."

Faith walked up to them and gave them the scoop. They listened intently and then were introduced to the other six members of the team. Faith was happy that they all cooperated, it was going to be dangerous. ----------------------------------------

Bosco got up from his chair slowly, but the pressure on his knee made his leg give out. He slipped to the floor and winced in pain. Pulling himself up again, he hopped on one leg to the hallway. He seemed to have caught on to how the grades lined up and headed to where the older kids were. He slid into the 8th graders room and they all looked at him in amazement. The men that stood guard inside, left to take control of the other surrounding rooms and the hall. Bosco sighed a relief, but the pain in his leg proved to be too intense when he felt himself start to fall. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the ground to come rushing upon him, but it never came as he felt hands grab his arms. He opened his eyes to see two girls and a boy help him to a chair.

"Thanks." They set him down and rejoined the group. "You're all probably wondering who I am, aren't you?"

Most of the class started to say yes when all of a sudden a boy stood up, "You're Officer Bosco. I saw a news report on you." All the kids turned and looked at their classmate. He looked at them, "He was the officer that got shot four times and survived when the terrorists tried to take over the hospital." A series of ohhh's went through the room and Bosco smiled.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I thought you were dead. They said you got shot in the back and in your face. I would've died if that happened to me." A girl sitting in the corner said.

"Shut up Julie." One of the boys snapped.

"Don't tell her to shut up. She has the same right to talk as you do." Bosco turned to her. "I did die."

"_You did?_" She said almost as if she didn't believe what she had said the first time.

"Yeah, but my partner brought me back to life."

"Wow. He must really be a good friend." A boy said.

"Yeah, _she_ is. She's right outside right now, trying to figure out how to get these guys into jail."

"It's not that hard." A red haired boy stood up and walked over to the chalkboard. He started to draw something and Bosco realized that it was the school. "There's a series of ways out of this building and secret exits that our class has found within various areas."

"Mark's our planner. We call him SMAT."

"SMAT?" Bosco asked Julie.

"Special Mark and Tactics. It works."

Bosco smiled, "Erase that. Write your plans on a piece of paper. I think we can get out of here. But first, did anyone in here graduate first aid?" About seven kids raised their hands. "Great, get the first aid box, I need to be stitched and bandaged." They scrambled to the closet and brought the box over to Bosco. "You know what? We can do this."


	6. Ways Out

Wow, it's been over a year since I updated. Thanks to one very dedicated reader, I decided to update. I made a promise and I always go through with my promises. So sit back and relax everyone and enjoy the reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith watched as her new group of officers fanned around the building. Snipers peeked out from several vantage points and squad cars blocked all streets. Inside, she hoped Bosco was still alive.

"Where is he!" Mann bellowed as he stormed through the school halls. Two of his men followed him. "I can't believe you thought that I would allow him to move about the school!"

"Sir, we knew that you let him out of his cuffs, we assumed-"

Mann stopped, turned and grabbed a gun from the other man. He aimed it at the one who just spoke, "You know what assuming does to you?" He let off three rounds into the man's chest. He fell with a loud slap to the floor. Mann glared at the dead man, "It makes an ass out of you, but not me." Mann turned to his follower. "Any problems?" The man shook his head, "Good, get him out of here. I got a cop to find."

"Well, these three exits are pretty noticeable." Mark told Bosco, pointing to the drawing in the cop's hands.

"What about these two, where are these?"

"This one is down the hall and to the left. There's a metal grating sealing it, but we've since unscrewed it. The other one is just around the corner. That one is actually a staircase. When you open the door, it looks like an old broom closet, but there's actually a hole in the wall. You pull it towards you, and there's the stairs. The reason that all these secret places are still here is because this school used to be a boarding house. All the passage ways couldn't be removed without fear of collapse."

"Got it, so which one do you think-" Bosco stopped.

"What? What do I think of what?"

"Quiet. Put it away. Sit down, act scared."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! They're coming!" The kids rushed into a corner and started to sob. i> _Nice acting, though I doubt that it is. i>_

The door slammed open and Mann walked in. He walked over to Bosco and punched him hard across the face. Bosco spit out the blood and looked up at Greg.

"How are your arrangements?"

"Fine."

"You seem to have made a few new friends."

"Not really. They're pretty scared, they don't talk much."

"Good. You're coming with me. We've got to send another message to your lover Yokas."

Bosco reeled on Mann, his leg no longer an issue. Slamming his body into Mann, he tackled him to the ground. Mann, surprised from his attack, only took the blow head on. Bosco pinned him to the ground and started his assault of punches. Mann didn't fight back, he'd get his revenge. Plus, his man was already there.

Pinning Bosco's arms, Mann's accomplice yanked him back. Bosco fought to get at Mann, but couldn't break free. Mann stood and wiped the blood from his face.

"Bring him."

Mann headed for the front doors as Bosco was dragged behind.


End file.
